Kig-Yar Francotirador
Francotirador es un rol de combate especializado para los Kig-Yar en el ejército Covenant y sus remanentes. Son tiradores altamente calificados, aunque no se despliegan tan a menudo como sus compañeros de infantería. A diferencia de la mayoría de los Kig-Yar, los Francotiradores rara vez hacen uso de escudos de energía personales. Halo Encyclopedia, páginas 146-147 Halo: The Essential Visual Guide, página 100 Halo 4 Interactive Guide Halo 4 Prima Official Game Guide (Collector's Edition), página 52 Descripción Los Kig-Yar Francotiradores generalmente son encargados de papeles de combate de largo alcance, apoyo de Francotirador, exploración, y asesinatos. Los Kig-Yar francotiradores han servido en el ejército Covenant por siglos. El rol de los Kig-Yar francotiradores ha sido fundamental para lograr el éxito en la mayoría de los combates en tierra. Sólo los aguerridos Kig-Yar Veteranos son elegidos para formar parte de la clase Francotirador. Bungie.net: Stats Todos los Kig-Yar nacen dotados de sentidos extraordinariamente agudos de la vista, oído y olfato, lo que los vuelve perfectos como exploradores y francotiradores en el ejército Covenant. La capacidad natural de los Kig-Yar y su habilidad de sigilo los hace cazadores eficientes. Halo Encyclopedia, páginas 154-155 (Edición de 2011) Excepcionalmente expertos en tiros de precisión, los Kig-Yar Francotiradores utilizan Rifles de haz o Carabinas Covenant con gran efecto en la eliminación de objetivos a larga distancia que a menudo están ocultos a la vista. Los Kig-Yar Francotiradores a menudo fueron utilizados como vigías de patrulla o en posiciones elevadas alrededor de las instalaciones del Covenant y bases militares. Estos cargos de observación pueden rotar varias veces al día entre varios Kig-Yar. Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe, "Headhunters", páginas 165-167 Después de la Guerra Humano-Covenant, los Kig-Yar Francotiradores continuaban al servicio en la reformada facción Covenant de Jul 'Mdama, sosteniendo en gran parte la misma posición que una vez mantuvieron en el ejército Covenant. El rango de Francotirador está por encima del rango del Kig-Yar Pesado, Spartan Ops, Pelican Down y sin embargo, al parecer por debajo del rango de Sangheili Tormenta. Spartan Ops, Hacksaw Algunos Kig-Yar Francotiradores también sirvieron como mercenarios en el grupo mercenario de Vata 'Gajat. Halo: Escalation, #1 Equipamiento Los Kig-Yar Francotiradores están protegidos por una moderada cantidad de armadura. En gran parte son distinguidos entre los otros Kig-Yar por sus cascos de mejora ocular que se enlaza con el arma de elección, que le proporciona al Kig-Yar Francotirador la capacidad de focalización, incluyendo un zoom mejorado que le permite al Francotirador apuntarle a enemigos a distancias extremas. El casco viene en al menos dos variedades; uno se utiliza sobre todo por el Covenant, mientras que el otro comúnmente es más asociado con los Francotiradores que sirven en la Facción Covenant de Jul 'Mdama. Halo 3 Halo 4 Algunos Kig-Yar Francotiradores están equipados con el Camuflaje Activo Tipo-3 para un sigilo adicional. Spartan Ops, Search and Destroy La armadura usada por la clase Francotirador ofrece un poco más de protección y cobertura que de la armadura usada por los Kig-Yar de menor rango tanto en el Covenant original y la facción de 'Mdama. Algunos Francotiradores llevan una armadura de color para mezclarse con su entorno. Halo 4, nivel de Campaña Infinity Halo 4, nivel de Campaña Requiem A diferencia de la mayoría de los Kig-Yar, los Francotiradores no están equipados con escudos de energía personales. Los Kig-Yar Francotiradores en servicio del ejército Covenant estaban armados con una variedad de armas. Para las posiciones de combate de largo alcance, los Francotiradores generalmente estaban armados con Rifle Aguijoneador Tipo-31, Sistema de Rifle de Precisión Tipo-50 y el Rifle de Aplicación Especial Tipo-52. Para los confrontamientos de medio alcance, los Kig-Yar estarían armados con Carabina Tipo-51. En el caso de un combate cercano, los Francotiradores están equipados con Pistola de Energía Dirigida Tipo-25. Los Kig-Yar Francotiradores que están al servicio del Covenant reformado de 'Mdama durante la Batalla de Requiem y la Campaña de Requiem principalmente estaban armados con el Sistema de Rifle de Precisión Tipo-27 y ocasionalmente el Rifle de Energía Dirigida Tipo-55 o Rifle de Energía Dirigida Tipo-50 en adición a la Carabina Tipo-51. Para Octubre de 2558 los Kig-Yar Francotiradores comenzaron a utilizar la Carabina Tipo-57. Halo 5: Guardians Gameplay Generalmente, los Kig-Yar Francotiradores se consideran como unidades de apoyo a otras fuerzas Covenant cuando enfrentan a un enemigo. Con su precisión superior, los Kig-Yar Francotiradores pueden eliminar a cualquier enemigo a distancia con su armamento de largo alcance. Se sabe que tiran desde lugares de difícil acceso, tales como cornisas, acantilados, techos, torres vigías, y de vez en cuando grandes ramas de los árboles que les proporcionan una amplia vista del campo de batalla, y lo más importante, ocultar su ubicación. Sus posiciones a menudo son reveladas cuando disparan sus armas. Los Kig-Yar Francotiradores suelen llevar cascos que emiten un resplandor púrpura tenue. Este resplandor puede ser visto a distancia, dando así la posición del Francotirador. En dificultades menores, los Kig-Yar Francotiradores comúnmente se ven con Carabinas Covenant, aunque todavía se encontrarán Francotiradores armados con Rifles de haz, aunque con menor frecuencia. En dificultades más elevadas es más común que lleven el Rifle de haz. En Halo 2, un solo disparo del Rifle haz en la dificultad Legendaria matará al jugador, independientemente de la localización del golpe. En Halo: Reach, los Kig-Yar Francotiradores utilizan el Rifle Aguijoneador o Rifle de Enfoque en vez de la Carabina y Rifle de haz, lo que les impide matar de un solo tiro. En Halo 4, los Kig-Yar Francotiradores casi siempre son vistos con Rifles de haz, con los Kig-Yar Rangers siendo los principales ejecutores de Carabinas, algunos francotiradores también utilizan Rifles Tormenta. La forma más eficiente y eficaz para eliminar a los Kig-Yar Francotiradores es usando un armamento de largo alcance, como el Rifle de Precisión, Rifle de Batalla, Carabina Covenant, Rifle de haz, Rifle de Luz, o un Rifle Binario y disparando desde lejos sin que descubran la ubicación del jugador. La Serie M6 También es excepcional para eliminarlos, siempre que el jugador apunte a la cabeza. Armas como el Rifle de Plasma, la SMG, y el Rifle de Asalto pueden suprimir al francotirador, lo que le permite al jugador acabar con ellos con un rápido ataque cuerpo a cuerpo. Además, si estas lo suficientemente cerca de un Francotirador y te ve, puede que deje caer su rifle y escape. Los Francotiradores en Halo 4 casi nunca huyen de un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, en lugar de eso disparan su arma a corta distancia. Curiosidades *En Halo 2, los Kig-Yar Francotiradores no llevan cascos, en lugar de ello utilizan un traje de combate color plata. *En la página de Bungie se dice que sólo los veteranos son seleccionados para convertirse en Kig-Yar Francotiradores. Esto puede sugerir que, además de ser un rol especial, Francotirador es un rango superior al de Kig-Yar Mayor, o que existe entre el Kig-Yar Menor o Mayor. Sin embargo, sus funciones no tienden a implicar el mando de otras tropas. *En Halo Wars, una mejora para las unidades Kig-Yar anti-infanteria les reemplaza sus armas con Rifles de Haz, lo que implica que todos los Kig-Yar pueden convertirse en Francotiradores. Además estos Kig-Yar no pierden la habilidad de usar el Guante de Defensa Kig-Yar. *En Halo 4, la armadura de los Kig-Yar Francotiradores puede ser de color rojo, naranja, azul, gris o verde. En las misiones Infinity y Requiem los Francotiradores con armadura verde pueden mezclarse con la vegetación si el jugador no presta atención. Lista de Apariciones *''Halo 2'' *''Halo: Los Espectros de Onyx'' *''Halo 3'' *''Halo: El Protocolo Cole'' *''Halo Wars'' *''Halo 3: ODST'' *''Halo Legends'' **''The Package'' *''Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe'' **''Dirt'' **''Headhunters'' *''Halo: Reach'' *''Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn'' *''Halo 4'' **''Spartan Ops'' *''Halo: Escalation'' *''Halo: The Master Chief Collection'' **''Halo 2: Anniversary'' *''Halo 5: Guardians'' *''Halo: Ground Command'' *''Halo Mythos: A Guide to the Story of Halo'' Galería Jackal fracotirador H2.png|Kig-Yar Francotirador en Halo 2 Jackal_Sniper.JPG|Kig-Yar Francotirador en las Afueras H3_JackalSniper.png|Kig-Yar Francotirador en Halo 3 Carbine Jackal.jpg|Kig-Yar utilizando una Carabina Tipo-51 en Halo 3 H3 Jackal Sniper.jpg|Kig-Yar Francotirador con Rifle de Haz Tipo-50 Halo-3-Covenant-Files-Sierra-117-3-Kig-Yar-Jackal-sniper.jpg|Dos Kig-Yar Francotiradores sobre las ramas de los árboles Sniper_Jackal.jpg|Vista lateral de un Kig-Yar Francotirador Kig-Yar Francotirador H3-1.jpg|Kig-Yar Francotirador en el nivel Nido del Cuervo H3_Nido_del_Cuervo_Kig-Yar_Fracontirador.jpg|Un par de Kig-Yar Francotiradores SniperJackalinHalo3.jpg|Vista cercana de un Kig-Yar Francotirador Kig-Yar_Sniper.jpg|Un Kig-Yar Francotirador en Halo 3: ODST Barlovento-1.jpg|Kig-Yar Francotirador junto a un Kig-Yar Mayor y dos Kig-Yar Menores Halo-3-ODST-Wallpaper-Tayari-Plaza-132-JACKAL-SNIPER.jpg|Kig-Yar Francotirador en la Plaza Tayari Headhunters_-_Jungle.png|Kig-Yar Francotirador en un puesto de exploración Kig-Yar Francotirador HR-2.jpg|Kig-Yar Francotirador en Halo: Reach Kig-Yar Francotirador HR-1.jpg|Kig-Yar Francotirador con un Rifle Aguijoneador Halo-Reach-Covenant-Files-5-Long-Night-Solace-1-Kig-Yar-Jackal.jpg|Un par de Kig-Yar Francotiradores en Halo: Reach Halo-Reach-Covenant-Files-7-4-Kig-Yar-Jackal.jpg|Otro par de Kig-Yar Francotiradores Halo-Reach-Sword-Base-ONI-142.jpg|Kig-Yar Francotiradores bajo fuego enemigo Jackal_Francotirador_HR.jpg|Kig-Yar Francotirador con Rifle de Enfoque H4FUD-JackalSniper-NeedleRifle.jpg|Un Kig-Yar Francotirador en Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn H4 profile - JackalSniper.png|Render de Kig-Yar Francotirador para Halo 4 Kig-Yar_in_Halo_4.PNG|Kig-Yar Francotirador en Requiem utilizando una Carabina Tipo-51 SO_Hacksaw_-_Sniper.png|Kig-Yar Francotirador en Spartan Ops SO Pelican Down - KigYar.png|Kig-Yar Francotirador comandando a un Kig-Yar Pesado Kig-Yar_Francotirador_HE.jpg|Un Kig-Yar Francotirador en Halo: Escalation Thel vs Kig-Yar.png|Thel 'Vadam asesinando a un Kig-Yar Francotirador miembro de un grupo mercenario H2A_Beach_-_Elite_and_Jackal.jpg|Un Kig-Yar Francotirador junto a un Sangheili de Operaciones Especiales en Halo 2: Anniversary H2A-JackalSniper.png|Kig-Yar Francotirador en la Instalación 05 Kig-Yar_Francotirador_H5G.png|Un Kig-Yar Francotirador con un Rifle de Haz Tipo-27 en Halo 5: Guardians H5G-KigYarSniper&T57Bcarbine.png|Kig-Yar Francotirador con Carabina Tipo-57 en Attack on Sanctum H5G-UrbanKigYarSniper.png|Kig-Yar Francotirador en Urban Jackal Snipe DH.jpg|Kig-Yar Francotirador en Halo 2 Fuentes en:Kig-Yar_Sniper Categoría:Covenant Categoría:Kig-Yar Categoría:Rangos Categoría:Rangos Covenant